C'mon, Please Say SAH!
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Chapter END-Hukuman penjara? biasa. Hukuman mati? natural. lalu, kalau hukumannya diganti dengan menikah?/Apa jadinya jika Naruto, seorang preman pasar yang dipaksa dengan 'suka hati' menikah dengan seorang janda kembang yang alim dan tidak suka bau rokok? Hm, just a fict for amuse your face in order to smile. Maaf jika nggak berhasil.
1. Chapter 1

_**My new fict about NaruHina**_**. Kyaaaa, pair satu ini nggak pernah mati dalam benak saya. Selalu selalu dan selalu menggoda buat dijadikan sebuah cerita. Meski saya tahu, cerita yang saya publish kurang bagus. Hehehe, **_**gomen ne watashi minna-sama**_

** So, dengan salam hangat penuh kasih sayang, i'll present my story...**

** Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- big sensei**

** Pairing: NaruHina**

** Warning: OOC, lil typo, sorry jika menganggu. AU, bukan canon dan juga tidak ada yang namanya rookie 12. Anggap yang paling tampan di sini Naruto-nii, karen saya nggak menampilkan Sasuke ataupun Gaara. Gaje, humor garing. If you don't like, so up to you, mau nerusin untuk ke bawah buat baca atau cabut dari sini. Pesan saya, jangan sakiti hati dan pikranmu. **

**C'mon, ****Please Say "SAH!"**

Apa jadinya jika Naruto, seorang preman pasar yang dipaksa dengan 'suka hati' menikah dengan seorang janda kembang yang alim dan tidak suka bau rokok? Hm, _just a fict for amuse your face in order to smile._ Maaf jika nggak berhasil.

_A Naru – Hina fanfict, enjoy._

C'mon, Please Say "SAH!"

Chapter 1: We are Naruto-kun Lover!

Konoha di siang hari di musim panas ini, nggak ubahnya kayak cawan petri berisi ribuan mikroorganik yang disorot ama lampu studio setinggi 4 cm, tanpa tedeng aling-aling _or_ sekat filtrasi cahaya maupun kertas saring berpori super kecil untuk menengahi.

Kesimpulannya, GERAH !

Tapi kegerahan atas deskripsi di paragraf awal, nggak sebanding dengan kegerahan yang dialami seorang pemuda bercodet enam (masing-masing 3 di pipi) yang dikerubutin ibu-ibu berbagai macam jenis. Mulai dari ibu RT, ibu kos, ibu hamil, ibu tukang sayur, dan ibu-ibu yang lain. Bukan karena ibu-ibu itu rebutan barang diskon yang dijual si cowok, pemuda itu bukan seller juga-tapi karena~

"Aduh Mas-nya cakep bener."

"Pegang perutku dong Mas, biar anak saya juga ganteng nantinya."

"Eh-eh, apaan sih kalian. Saya dulu tadi yang mau nikah sama Mas."

"Lho? Saya juga mau kok!"

"Enak aja, saya nih, rela cerai sama suami saya!"

Makhluk-makhluk sosial yang berbentuk wanita tersebut akhirnya membuka forum persidangan ilegal di tengah-tengah Pasar Konoha yang tambah sumpek. Apalagi keringat yang turun nggak berhenti sampai ke lekukan lengan berlipit-lipit a.k.a ketek yang semakin WOW baunya.

Pemuda yang belakangan diketahui sebagai preman ganteng bernama Naruto itu bergidik ngeri, melihat persidangan adu mulut yang alot tanpa juntrungan itu. Perasaan, tadi pagi dia cuma mandi di kali terus make AXE satu botol deh, perlunya buat menjatuhkan beberapa bidadari ke pangkuan, tapi kenapa malah makhluk cerewet nun bawel berlemak yang jatuh ke halauannya?

Duh nasib muka cakep nih. Uhuy.

"Nah ini Pak biang keroknya!"

Belum selesai Naruto keluar dari masalah perebutan hak mencolek tubuhnya yang diributkan oleh ibu-ibu tadi, beberapa punggawa dan sesepuh beserta antek-anteknya datang menyerbu.

"Apa gue secakep ini sampe yang cowok doyan yak?" bisiknya pe de pada diri sendiri.

Seluruh koordinasi tubuhnya pun klop membuat dia balik kanan maju jalan, eh lari. Menyusuri lekak-lekuk Pasar Konoha dengan gesitnya sambil sekali-kali meliuk-liuk menghindari tabrakan beruntun antar manusia yang banyak banget berkeliaran.

"Woy, brenti lo, PREMAN!" salah seorang dari pengejarnya rombongan cowok-cowok dewasa dengan muka marah berteriak kenceng. Berlari tidak kalah gesit dengan mangsanya.

Lho? Yang preman siapa sih? Gue kan? Kenapa gue lari? Trus sikap mereka malah tereak-tereak gitu kayak preman. _Inner_ Naruto ngomong.

Sebenernya apa sih alasan cowok _epitome_ ras arya bermata biru ini sampai di kejar-kejar begitu? Kalau hanya dikejar-kejar karena dia preman, okelah. Tapi seminggu ini dia nggak pernah berbuat onar di masyarakat yang bisa mengancam keutuhan nusa dan bangsa kok. Suwer!

Yah, kegiatan hariannya hanya minta duit dengan kasar pada anak-anak, mengambil tanpa ijin jemuran orang lain, menyembunyikan daleman tetangga di toko loak, dan perilaku 'wajar' lainnya.

Jadi, kenapa? Sembari menunggu kejar-kejaran itu selesai, mari simak sekilas info dari sang author. Ehem, ehem – ngetes mikrofon masjid.

Alkisah, di suatu desa yang aman tentram damai sentosa adil makmur gemah ripah loh jinawi, masyarakat yang semula menjalani kehidupan yang biasa, sekali lagi, BIASA saja, turunlah seorang pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai preman yang ternyata, blah, blah, blah (karena kepanjangan, mari kita skip aja.)

Yah, pokoknya intinya tuh si preman cakep #Ao, si Naruto Uzumaki yang baru sebulan di konoha, udah ngebuat masalah dengan tampangnya yang unyu-unyu. Kalau ada janda kembang baru yang cakep di suatu desa, pasti makhluk berlabel cowok segala umur doyan ama dia. Nah, nasib yang sama pun dialami sendiri oleh si Naruto.

Dewa Jashin yang kadung sebel ama dia ngasih kutukan wajah tampan yang berfungsi sebagai magnet wanita. Sialnya, magnet itu hanya berfungsi untuk wanita dengan status isteri orang. Putang pating para suami untuk mencegah kegilaan istri-istri mereka, biar nggak terlena apalagi termehek-mehek di kaki si preman sambil teriak "Akang, meri mi!" (_merry me-translate_)

Dengan keterangan di atas, jelas sudah siapa cowok-cowok gahar yang mengejar Naruto tadi.

"Ha, mo lari kemana?" seorang lelaki besar menghadang laju Naruto yang terpaksa berhenti mendadak. Lelaki besar yang disinyalir sebagai wakil ketua klub anti-Naruto itu dengan 'gesit' menangkap Naruto.

"Ikat dia!"

"Bakar!"

"Rajam"

"Ayah, minta permen ituh."-kalimat ini hanya milik seorang gadis cilik tak berdosa yang dengan _innocent_-nya minta jajan permen ke ortunya.

Naruto otomatis berontak, namun kalah kuat di banding 14 bapak-bapak kelebihan hormon kebencian yang siap menggotong dia ramai-ramai ke balai desa Konoha.

Para ibu-ibu yang tergabung dalam _'We-Love-Naruto-kun-4-ever'_ hanya bisa menangis sendu. Bahkan ada yang nekat nyusul rombongan pemburu yang jadi tontonan dalam pasar itu ke balai desa.

Buronan mereka, a.k.a Naruto, hanya bisa pasrah. Dalam hati merutuki dan mengutuk semua anak buahnya yang sempat ia lihat tadi, ngumpet di tempat strategis. Ninggalin dia gitu aja menghadapi bahaya.

Huh, solidaritas preman macam apaan tuh?

Balai desa seolah udah disulap menjadi kantor pengadilan tinggi Negara, minus polisi dan jaksa, apalagi pengacara. Hanya ada seorang lelaki berwibawa di atas mimbarnya, berperan sebagai hakim, seorang wanita berpita yang berperan sebagai notulis, puluhan massa anti Naruto yang absolutely jadi penuntut, serta seorang gali pasar dengan tampang biru-biru lebam yang duduk di kursi pesakitan sambil berusaha tobat di saat-saat terakhir. Bukan nggak mungkin kan di persidangan ini dia didakwa menghampiri tiang gantungan di depan monas sana.

"Saudara Naruto, benarkah Anda melakukan dosa besar dan pelanggaran paling bejat dengan menggoda isteri orang di desa ini?" suara berat nan bijak bestari menekan Naruto di tengah-tengah ruangan. Mata sang hakim yang memakai lensa _rinnegan_ kesayangannya, tidak lepas dari memperhatikan Naruto.

"A-ampun, pak. Saya tidak pernah menggoda isteri orang. Menggoda kecoa betina yang lagi kasmaran pun saya nggak berani, apalagi orang Pak." Jawab Naruto dengan nada minta di kasihani.

"Huu! Bohong Pak!"

"Penipu!"

"Preman Jalang!"

"Nggak tau malu!"

"Mas uangnya jatuh tuh." Si notulis nunjuk ke kumpulan bar-bar cowok paling depan.

Meninggalkan kericuhan yang berganti dengan topik uang 'siapa cepat dia dapat', sang hakim kembali fokus ke Naruto. _Piercing-piercing_ di wajah yang menurut Naruto lebih cocok jadi kepala preman itu bergerak-gerak.

"Anda bisa mendatangkan bukti atau saksi?"

Kepala pirang hasil nyemir-Naruto geleng-geleng nelangsa. Bukan apa-apa, dia bisa saja menyuruh dua atau tiga anak buahnya untuk datang dan bersaksi kalau selama ini Naruto jadi warga Negara yang baik. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin kesaksian mereka sebagai preman tikus pasar, bisa diterima. _Wong_ dia saja yang sudah hampir 4 jam pegel ngeluarin kesaksian, nggak di gubris kok.

Si notulis yang pakai jepit bunga di kepalanya mendekati Pak Hakim. Membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya dia, Pak Hakim, dan Tuhan yang tau. Suasana ruang persidangan mendadak hening. Para Bapak-bapak keriput anti-Naruto juga mendadak diam. Menanti keputusan Pak Hakim yang mulia.

Pak Hakim Pein berdehem dua kali, menghela nafas sekali, dan buang kentut empat kali, baru dia bicara dengan suara beratnya yang berwibawa.

"Setelah mengamati, menimbang, menganalisi, mengidentifikasi semua tuduhan dan kasus yang diarahkan kepada saudara Naruto, kami memutuskan untuk…."

Diem sebentar minum air putih karena mendadak tenggorokannya kering. Para _audience _dan si terdakwa yang mulai gregetan menahan kesabaran yang hampir melewati batas normal, hanya bisa menelan ludah. Khusus untuk Naruto, keringet dingin turun deras sampai penampilannya kayak habis mandi.

Daun telinga kembali terpasang.

"… kami memutuskan menjatuhkan hukuman yang berwujud…"

"Pancung?"

"Hukuman mati?"

"Penjara seumur hidup?"

Pak Hakim yang sebel karena ucapan saktinya dipotong seenak udel oleh para bapak anti Naruto, mengetuk-ngetuk palu godam sambil berteriak, "DIAM! SAKRAL TAUK!" yang sukses bikin suasana hening lagi bak kuburan Belanda jam 12 malam di malam jum'at kliwon.

Daun telinga kembali terpasang lagi.

"Hukuman yang kami jatuhkan adalah saudara Naruto harus menikah dengan janda!"

HE? Hukuman macam apa nih?

_##Say "SAH"##_

Tidak mau menunggu matahari tenggelam dan muncul lagi, para bapak anti Naruto ramai-ramai mengantar si objek ke tempat selanjutnya. Bapak Hakim Pein yang sebenarnya lurah desa, hanya bisa mijit-mijit kepala di ruang sidang balai desa cuma bisa nyuruh dua orang aparat dan notulisnya buat mengiringi langkah kaki Uzumaki sang preman ke tempat tujuan tanpa menimbulkan anarkisme klub pembencinya. Pain butuh banget yang namanya jahe sekarang. Persidangan tadi cukup menguras tenaganya. Apalagi polah para bar-bar yang adu teriak pas si lurah desa itu selesai memutuskan perkara.

Yap. Para _audience_ nggak habis pikir kenapa si lurah malah mau menikahkan preman dengan seorang janda sih?

"Pak, kenapa malah nikah? Keenakan dia dong!" salah satu _member _anti naruto, protes. Disusul suara riuh rendah para pendukungnya.

Dengan ekstra kesabaran yang tinggi, si hakim ber _piercing_ itu menjelaskan. "Ini jalan terbaik." Secara singkat. Tentu aja penonton nggak puas, balik deh jadi super nggak bisa diatur.

Dahi pak hakim berkedut kesal. Kalau saja dia nggak inget kalau Konan ada di sampingnya dengan bisikan manis bernada "Jangan kalah dengan emosi", Pak hakim itu pasti langsung mencak-mencak sambil bilang "_S__hinra tensei!_", berharap dia punya jurus macam penolak gravitasi. Sayang, dia cuma manusia biasa.

"Jika saudara Naruto di bunuh, bisa saja isteri-isteri kalian pada depresi, lalu muncul kebencian pada kalian sebagai suami yang tidak mengijinkan jiwa ibu-ibu mereka hepi barang sejenak. Bisa saja ada yang mengalami _shock_ berat begitu tahu idola mereka mati kan? Ancaman yang kemudian datang, kalian tidak bisa menyentuh isteri kalian lagi. Ayo?"

Para penuntut saling pandang dengan tatapan _horror_. Nelen ludah bayangin tiap malam mereka bergumul dengan nyamuk Konoha yang terkenal sadis tanpa kehangatan.

"Dugaan saya, isteri kalian berani mendekati Naruto karena dia _preman_, a.k.a jomblo tanpa pendamping."

Kalimat yang itu bikin sensasi nge-'jleb' ke ulu hati si pesakitan. Segitunya?

"Bila saudara Naruto sudah beristeri, bisa saja mereka, isteri-isteri kalian, berhenti mengejar-ngejarnya. Apalagi jika saudara Naruto berhasil memiliki anak, pasti dengan sendirinya klub _'We-Love-Naruto-kun-4-ever'_ akan bubar. Mana mungkin ada ibu-ibu sini yang berani menggoda suami orang lain? Selama saya jadi lumrah kasus semacam itu belum ada _to_?"

Semuanya manggut-manggut setuju plus sepakat sama keputusan sang Hakim.

"Anu pak hakim, kenapa mesti janda?" seseorang mengangkat tangan. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang amat sangat.

Bapak hakim tersenyum, merasa di atas angin, beliau berdiri di atas duduknya. "Karena saya pikir, anak gadis Anda nggak akan mau sama cowok macam dia."

_Twitch!_ Orang itu nurunin tangannya, berpikir, resah. Cuih, siapa juga yang mau mengorbankan Ayame untuk anak pirang aneh penggoda wanita berlemak itu. Tidak sudi.

Sehabis ini, mereka bingung. Kiranya, siapa janda yang mau ditumbalkan ama preman ini?

"Putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia janda kembang dan ayahnya _fanatic_ pengen punya anak cowok untuk meneruskan bisnis mercon keluarga. Janda satu itu pasti mau. Mengingat insiden ibu-ibu kemarin yang menyuruhnya segera menikah dengan bahasa sarkatis karena nggak mau ngeliat kalian, suami-suami hidung belang _nosebleed_ kalau ketemu wanita sholeha itu." Si notulis ngomong, dengan lancarnya membuka aib para anti-Naruto yang semuanya langsung tersipu malu, malu-maluin banget malah.

Akhirnya, setelah semua syarat terpenuhi, tuntutan diselesaikan, hukuman jelas, dan konsekuensinya terang, mereka berbondong-bondong ngarak Naruto ke kediaman Hyuuga di RT 04/ RW 7 kayak mengarak bocah yang hampir di sunat di atas boneka singa.

"Hyuuga-sama, jadi maksud kedatangan kami ini…"

"Aku sudah tahu, Konan-san."

Di ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang hanya dilengkapi perabotan meja rendah, lengkap dengan vas bunga, _tatami_ sebagai alas duduk, lukisan keluarga karya Lionel Messi.#he?, dan perlengkapan bahan dan alat pembuatan mercon di sudut ruangan, Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga, Konan si notulis, dua sipir keamanan, dan tentunya preman dekil bau sabun, berlabel Uzumaki Naruto, duduk melingkar.

"Ini sudah ke 11 kalinya kau menjelaskan padaku alasanmu datang kemari, Konan-san" wanita cantik semlohai itu tertawa malu. Tidak sadar bahwa dia sedari tadi ia menucapkan kalimat yang sama. 'Kami kesini mau meminang putri sulung tuan untuk saudara Uzumaki'. Begitulah.

Hiashi mengamati Naruto dengan seksama. Mulai dari ujung kuku kaki yang hitam sampai ujung rambut yang di semir penuh hingga mencolok mata. Kalau saja Hiashi bisa mencuri sebentar kemampuannya di _anime_ sebagai pengguna _byakugan_, dia pasti langsung memakainya untuk 'melihat' Naruto. Memeriksa apa tuh preman punya borok, panu, atau kadas kurap yang bisa mengganggu keutuhan rumah tangga putrinya nanti. Sayangnya dia nggak bisa.

Maka dari itu, Hiashi hanya bisa melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk mengorek jati diri Naruto secara psikologi, semacam :

Sudah pernah menikah?

Naruto menjawab: Belum, pak.

Pekerjaaan?

Naruto menjawab: Jadi _freelance__r_ yang mengumpulkan dana rakyat, Pak.

Motivasimu melamar anak saya?

Naruto menjawab: Dihukum, Arght! Maksud saya karena ingin membina keluarga yang utuh nan bahagia, Pak.

Bla bla bla dengan banyak pertanyaan lainnya.

Setelah 59 soal yang dijajal ke Naruto, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu diam. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menimbang-nimbang secara seksama.

Dia pengen punya anak cowok. Bener tuh. Menantunya meninggal karena nggak kuat ngeliat putrinya buka baju di malam pertama, seratus! Tapi kenapa yang datang sekarang kecoa pasar berpenampilan _bad boys_? Dosa apa, Gusti.

Menghela nafas berat, dengan penuh ketenangan dan kejernihan pikiran, Hiashi mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya. Pertanyaan mematikan.

"Apa kau suka main mercon?"

_##Say "SAH!"##_

**Bersambung... ke chap 2**

**Hahaha, pasti banyak sekali keanehan yang kalian temukan ya? Banyak banget sampai gak bisa di hitung satu-satu. Jelek? Buruk? Gaje? Atau bagaimanakah cerita ini mengesankan kalian?**

**Kirimkan kritik, saran, dan atau mungkin flame kalian ke dalam kolom review di bawah sana. Don't forget to click the review's button, key?**

**Review my story yak. **

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	2. Chapter 2, Please buang rokokmu, Tuan

**Nyaha, ini dia lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Masih betah buat baca fict gaje ini? Geser kursormu lebih ke bawah yak. **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-big sensei**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning: OOC, lil typo, sorry jika mengganggu. AU, anggap yang paling ganteng di cerita ini adalah Naruto-nii, karena saya nggak nampilin Sasuke, Gaara, maupun Kakashi, or cowok-cowok lain yang punya wajah lebih dari Naruto. Gaje. Garing? Jika kalian tidak suka, terserah kalian. Saran saya, jangan menyakiti hati dan jiwa anda, minna-san yang budiman... **

**This is my Naruhina's story, enjoy **

**C'mon ****Pleas****e**** say ****"****SAH****!"**

_Setelah 59 soal yang dijajal ke Naruto, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu diam. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menimbang-nimbang secara seksama._

_Dia pengen punya anak cowok. Bener tuh. Menantunya meninggal karena nggak kuat ngeliat putrinya buka baju di malam pertama, __s__eratus! Tapi kenapa yang dat__a__ng sekarang kecoa pasar berpenamp__i__lan bad boys? Dosa apa, __G__usti._

_Menghela nafas berat, dengan penuh ketenangan dan kejernihan pikiran, Hiashi mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya. Pertanyaan mematikan._

"_A__pa kau suka main mercon?"_

C'mon Please Say "SAH!"

Chapter 2: Please, buang rokokmu, Tuan

Pelatihan dalam kandang berisi puluhan anggota klan yang harus dijalani Naruto selama tiga bulan, berhasil membuat berat badannya turun 5 gram (yah, yang penting turunlah, dikit kan juga turun tuh.) kalau saja dia tidak di pertemukan dulu dengan calon isterinya, dapat di pastikan Uzumaki bercodet itu kabur dari hukuman. Balik ke dunia hitam yang kumuh di arena pengumpulan dana rakyat (paksa) yang sumpek, makan ramen dengan kebaik-hatian (memaksa lagi sebenernya) si paman penjual yang dengan muka tertekuk menahan tangis, bilang kalau 15 piring porsi jumbo ramennya untuk Naruto, gratis.

Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, karena nggak mungkin _pair_nya berubah dengan Neji, apalagi Hiashi. Cewek kalem manis yang hobi banget buat memerah di hadapan cowok yang menyatakan 'I laph yuk' padanya. Jalannya anggun kayak putri keraton hingga si Naruto, preman yang mencintai waktu ini, harus ngedumel dalam hati karena butuh waktu tiga setengah jam bagi wanita indigo itu untuk jalan dari kamar ke ruang keluarga.

Waktu itu penampilan si calon isteri serba ungu. Mencirikan banget atas status social yang ia sandang dan seolah teriak gimana sakitnya kesepian itu. Yah, janda yang bahkan belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh mantan suaminya itu harus menanggung beratnya rasa sendiri dalam kamar pengantin yang dulunya didekor cantik hanya untuk 'ritual' malam itu.

Salahkah si mantan suami yang lemah mental _wa_ iman hingga nggak bisa berhenti _nosebleed_ ngeliatin Hinata yang buka baju. Habis deh darahnya. Benar-benar bukan kisah yang patut diceritakan menjelang tidur.

Terus? Hubungannya sama pelatihan mental dan fisik Naruto selama tiga bulan ini apa?

…_flashback…_

"A-ayah…" suara imut yang pelan itu mengisi kekosongan suara di ruang keluarga, tempat permusyawaratan dan peradilan mengenai hidupnya yang akan datang.

"Iya, Sayang?" Hiashi mendekat, ngasih perhatian ke putrinya yang malang.

"A-aku ingin, a-akad nikahnya s-seperti a-akad nikah Anang-Ashanti…"

Jleger!

Hening, hanya ada suara jam dinding yang berdetak lamban di tambah efek gulungan rumput kering tertiup angin yang tak kalah bikin mata kelilipan debu. Dramatis.

"Ano, siapa tadi, anakku?"

"A-anang Ashanti, Ayah."

"Siapa itu?" nggak salah kan bila seorang ayah hanya bertanya dengan tampang _innocent_ tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui?

Hinata muterin bola matanya yang bening. Memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan: 'Katro banget sih loe!' yang hanya di bales cengiran tanpa dosa tuan Hiashi. Sampai disini, kita bisa tahu betapa OOC itu berbahaya sekali untuk kesehatan.

Dengan setengah hati, putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang rajin memotong kuku tiap minggu itu menjelaskan perihal selebriti-selebriti Indonesia yang baru-baru ini banyak banget yang naik ke pelaminan dengan upacara yang menurut pengamatan janda kembang itu, 'unik'. Efek terlalu banyak nongkrong di depan acara gosip nih janda.

"Pokoknya nanti ada penghulu yang salaman ama- Mas, siapa tadi?" Hinata ngalihin muka ke calon suami keduanya.

"Naruto, Mbak" jawab Naruto malu-malu. Aih, manisnya.

"Ah ya, Mas Naruto. Salaman ama penghulu, terus semuanya bilang 'SAH', gitu keren deh."

…_end of flashback…_

Bagi Naruto yang secara umum adalah pria normal dengan hormon _testosterone _yang cukup digunakan untuk menikah, Hinata adalah surga dunia. Gimana nggak? Tuh janda kembang udah cantik, sopan, kaya, bermartabat, lulusan Universitas Harvard, semlohai, mulus, baik hati, murah senyum, bla bla bla yang _marry sue_. Plus, dia masih _virgin_! Gadis! PERAWAN!

Meskipun statusnya bilang lain.

Namun, surga dunia-yang didapat secara gratis-malah jadi godam yang mukul dia berkali-kali sampai muncul bulatan mencuat kayak Shincan pasca dijitak Misae. Kok bisa? Ya jelas, karena selain tuh wanita cantik dsb, dia juga alim. Terus apa bahayanya?

Hyuuga alim itu menuntut Naruto supaya bisa melafalkan akad nikah yang ia pengen kayak punyanya Anang-Ashanti dalam bahasa ARAB! Selain itu, dia juga ngasih persyaratan agar Naruto meninggalkan dunia 'preman' pasar dan beralih profesi yang lebih halal. Dan yang paling penting. Naruto harus mau _taubat nasuha_ di bawah bimbingan klan Hyuuga-nya.

Maka dari itulah diadakan pelatihan khusus selama tiga bulan ini. Persiapan mental, iman, fisik, dan juga _leadership_ harus dikantongi rapat-rapat kalau mau jadi suami Hinata.

Oh iya, satu lagi syarat yang harus Naruto penuhi. Syarat mutlak yang datang dari calon mertuanya.

Dia harus bisa MERAKIT MERCON!

Seminggu sekali, Naruto diberi waktu berduaan sama Hinata. Tidak sampai sehari, hanya lima jam dan jadwal pertemuannya pun bisa berubah-ubah sesuai kondisi dan situasi. Lelaki yang mulai terbiasa sama pukulan, tendangan dan sistem rupiah klan Hyuuga itu bernafas lega. Bersyukur banget bisa punya waktu buat pedekate sama calon isterinya yang tinggal di rumah berbeda.

Pertemuan seminggu sekali ini selalu jadi momen yang ditunggu-tunggu ama keduanya. Kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih dekat, mengurai benang tipis yang tentu saja butuh proses lama untuk menyatukannya. Mereka nggak mau menikah begitu saja dengan alasan _safety_. Naruto: _safety_ dari kejaran makhluk liar yang masih tergabung dalam _'__W__e-love-naruto-kun-4-ever'_, sekaligus menjalani hukuman. Hinata: jelas _safety _dari status menyebalkan yang sering jadi objek pelototan sinis ibu-ibu yang merasa suaminya main lirik ke dia.

Keduanya juga pengen nantinya kalau menikah, akan ada aura cinta yang menguar bersamaan dengan guguran bunga-bunga sebagai latar yang mewakili kebahagiaan mereka bisa bersatu dalam ikatan suci atas nama cinta, sambil suap-suapan dan tukar cincin hingga membuat para tamu ber-'_ou, so sweet_' ke mereka.

Pendek kata, mereka pengen saling jatuh cinta.

Dan malam ini, tepat pukul 07.00 waktu setempat, pertemuan pada minggu ke tiga dimulai. Pertemuan kali ini dilangsungkan di sebuah kedai ramen kecil yang sepi dari pengunjung. Naruto telah menduga kalau pihak Hyuuga telah mereservasi tempat ini secara privasi.

Dirinya datang lebih awal, bermaksud diam-diam menikmati rasa khas dari rokok kesukaannya. Lidahnya kangen sama benda kecil berbentuk bulat memanjang yang bisa dibakar dan dihisap itu. Namanya juga mantan preman baru seminggu. Nggak ada rokok, rasanya galau.

Tapi, baru saja dia hampir memantikkan api pada ujung rokoknya, sebuah teriakan merusak segalanya.

"PAMAAA~N" disusul suara langkah kaki terburu-buru masuk ke kedai, berdiri sigap di depan majikan mereka yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Hi-Hinata-s-san?" si lelaki tua yang dipanggil 'paman' itu terengah kelelahan plus cemas tak terperi melihat keadaan Nyonya Hinata yang melotot histeris ke arah Naruto yang super duper kaget dan hanya bisa melongo sambil terpaku dengan rokok masih di tangannya.

"D-dia ngerokok lagi, hiks" kata Hinata dengan nada penuh kekecewaan, mirip anak SD yang sedang mengadu pada ibunya karena diejek 'kamseupay' ama temen-temennya.

Mendengar kalimat janda cantik itu, Naruto buru-buru melempar rokok dan pemantiknya. Takut. "Er, ng-nggak kok Hinata-san, s-saya khilaf." Katanya gugup. Kebiasaan merokok memang jadi kebutuhan primer cowok macam dia, apalagi dia preman.

Tapi sejak dia menjalani hukuman menikah dengan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga, dia dipaksa untuk stop merokok. _No_ _smoking_ istilahnya. Alasannya, lagi-lagi persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Hyuuga Hinata yang memang benci sama rokok. Almarhum suaminya dulu saja nggak merokok, kenapa Naruto yang tercatat sebagai suami baru-nya berani menghisap benda aneh berbau sesak itu?

Nggak level lha yau.

Rokok yang dibuang Naruto barusan segera dipungut oleh si paman. Mau di buang, bukan di makan.

Hinata yang memakai kimono hijau, berlari cepat pada Naruto. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, dia duduk di atas kedua kakinya yang menekuk ke belakang, di atas tatami tepat di depan Naruto. Kedua tangan gadis itu tergenggam erat, jadi satu di atas pangkuannya sendiri. Tubuhnya berojigi beberapa kali.

"Naruto-san, rokok itu mengandung berbagai zat kimia berbahaya. Nikotin, tar, karbonmonoksida, bahan pembuatan racun tikus, korek api, cat, fernis, bahan pelengkap aspal, bla bla bla..." celoteh Hinata cepat sekali. Ia bicara dengan emosi kebencian pada benda mati itu hingga nggak sengaja semua hal-hal jelek dikatakan mengenai keadaan rokok itu.

Sebagai calon suami yang sudah kesengsem sama Hinata, Naruto cuma bisa terdiam menyimak dengan baik. Sesekali berkerut ketika benda yang ia suka hisap itu ternyata segitu jeleknya buat kesehatan.

"Kumohon, Naruto-san, jangan merokok lagi. Saya tidak mau suami saya nanti mengidap kanker, tumor, serangan jantung, stroke, gangguan saraf, bibir hitam, gigi kuning, bau tak sedap, apalagi impotensi. Saya tidak mau saya ketularan bau aneh rokok itu kalau Naruto-san memeluk saya. Kumohon Naruto-san, pikirkanlah masa depan anak kita nanti" di bagian ini, Naruto cengo. Gila! Jatuh cinta aja baru setengah, udah disuruh mikir cara membuat ana- eh, maksudnya masa depan anak mereka. Hehe.

Kalimatnya lancar banget, diakhiri dengan kedua mata bulan yang berkaca-kaca menatap ke dalam lapisan mata beriris biru safir milik si preman. _Innocent_.

Glekh! Naruto nelen ludah. Imut banget nih cewek, batinnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat calon isterinya yang berkesan '_onegai_' dengan _full of innocent_. Dulu sih pas dia ketahuan merokok, Hinata langsung kabur tanpa salam. Tapi, sekarang, ekspresinya ini lho, wajah ini lho, mata ini lho, pengen banget dia miliki. Naruto jatuh termehek-mehek sudah.

Kalau kata gombalers sih: apa sih yang nggak buat kamu, Sayang?

Begitupun Naruto, dengan kemantapan hati dia mengangguk di depan Hinata. "_An__y__thing for you, beibeh_." Katanya yang terdengar seperti : eniting por yuk, bebeh.

Mencoba melupakan bahasa inggris Naruto yang jauh dari kebenaran, Hinata tersenyum manis. "_Arigato gozaimashita_, Naruto-san."

Dua sejoli yang baru mulai pedekate itu akhirnya melanjutkan obrolan. Sama seperti muda mudi yang sedang terbakar api asmara, topik apapun yang mereka pilih, selalu diiringi derai tawa bahagia meskipun agak kepaksa. Semua hal diomongin, seperti hobi, makanan kesukaan, lagu favorit, riwayat pendidikan, biodata, umur, jenis kelamin, sampai penyakit masa lalu. Malah kayak CV lamaran kerja yak?

Putri sulung Hyuuga bilang, dulu dia punya penyakit panu. Tapi setelah memakai pengobatan di klinik Tong Fang dan menjalani 2 kali pengobatan, panunya tidak pernah kembali lagi. Terimakasih Tong Fang.

Giliran Naruto: "Dulu saya sering masuk angin, saya hampir menyerah dan bunuh diri akibat susahnya mengeluarkan gas dari pantat saya. Tapi, setelah saya menjalani 4 kali pengobatan di klinik Tong Fang, saya sembuh. Saya jadi pengendali elemen angin terakhir. Tapi semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang. Terimakasih Tong Fang."

Keduannya lalu menghadap kamera, dengan senyum termanis, mereka bilang: "Terimakasih Tong Fang."

Oke, lupakan.

Layaknya cerita picisan khas _cinderella's story_, pertemuan lima jam itu pun harus terputus. Tepat saat jam meneriakkan pukul 12 malam, rombongan penjemput hadir.

"Hinata-san, mari pulang." Paman tua tadi membungkuk di depan Hinata yang di balas dengan anggukan ramah si janda kembang.

Perlahan, wanita molek itu bangkit. Kakinya yang berbalut tabi, menyentuh geta hitam yang dari tadi menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kedua calon pengantin itu. Suara langkah yang beradu dengan lantai kedai, perlahan menjauh. Membawa tubuh Hinata berjarak memanjang dari jangkauan tangan Naruto.

Kalau fict ini 100% _romance_, akan ada adegan dimana kepala si calon isteri menoleh, matanya mengerling dengan aksen _blink-blink_ genit nun penuh harapan akan Naruto yang langsung berdiri, berlari kearah si wanita. Memeluknya dari belakang, dan dengan bisikan, dia akan berkata: _I love you_.

Hanya _imagine_ saja kok. Hehehehe.

Ituh, Naruto masih betah duduk sendirian meski rombongan penjemput sudah pergi bersama objek jemputan.

Si _blonde ex_-preman pasar (hampir jadi) itu menghela nafas. Melepas perasaan berat yang perlahan menggerus dirinya. Kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ada hawa asing yang meremangkan perasaan yang bisa membuat matanya terpejam galau. Mendesir halus, merambati dari kaki hingga punggung yang dilapisi kimono longgar berlambang Hyuuga. Lembut, tak minta didatangkan ataupun tidak dipaksa menjauh.

Setapak kecil perasaan itu mendekat dengan kaki telanjang halus, dan…

"Meow…" imut. Imuuuuuut banget.

"Meow, meow, meow…" yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mata biru Naruto terbelalak dan di lanjutkan dengan amat sangat cepat oleh teriakan yang berbunyi:

"GYAAA, kucing! Tolong~"

Tergopoh-gopoh, Naruto berdiri. Menyingkirkan sensasi di 'sentuh' oleh perasaan berwujud tiga kucing manis bermata bulat, hidung pesek, dan seolah tak mengenal kata lain selain "Meow" degan penuh ke-_innocent_-nitas.

Pemilik kedai yang sekaligus majikan tiga hewan unyu itu datang. Kedua tangannya diselipkan di celah longgar lengan kimono coklat tuannya. Pria berwajah tenang itu membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya meminta maaf atas gangguan binatang kesayangannya.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Dia memang preman, eh, _ex_-preman. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya kelemahan. Cowok 25 tahun itu, yang bercodet mirip kumis kucing di pipi itu, TAKUT sama KUCING!

_Oh my God!_

Oke, selingannya cukup. Naruto bisa kembali jadi 'normal' saat ketiga makhluk berbahasa 'meow' itu pergi. Tapi, musibah datang lagi. Lengan kanan si pemilik kedai perlahan bergerak ke kanan, membawa satu kertas putih kecil panjang yang lalu di ulurkan kepada Naruto.

"Bon-nya, Naruto-sama."

"Cih." Decaknya sembari mengambil dompet dengan gaya arogan. Dia yakin, kalau untuk bayar makanan dia masih bisa. Apalagi dia cowok, tugas nraktir kan wajib ke kaumnya. Dia juga yakin di dompetnya masih ada beberapa lembar uang 'besar' hasil mengemis secara paksa di pasar dua minggu lalu.

"Gue harus bayar berapa?" Naruto masih ngacak-ngacak tuh dompet. Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada kertas bon itu semakin terulur, memberi akses ke cowok itu untuk melihatnya sendiri.

"Oh, 40 juta….gamp…HEH? 40 JUTA!?" Panik, Naruto semakin semangat ngacak-ngacak dompetnya yang ternyata hanya berisi dua lembar uang dua ribuan. Mukanya yang semula ceria, berubah pusat pasi. Seingatnya, di dompet masih ada dua or tiga juta-?-tapi kok…?

"Naruto-sama?" si pemilik kedai semakin memojokkan posisi Naruto yang memang sudah terpojok.

"Eh, K-kenapa s-se-semahal itu?" penyakit gagap yang menjadi _trademake_ Hinata dicontek Naruto nih. Huuu~

"Ini sudah termasuk biaya reservasi, keamanan, kenyamanan, dan kelezatan makanan impor yang anda pesan tadi."

"He?" Naruto kaget, nggak nyangka perutnya bisa menampung makanan impor tanpa mules-mules, "M-makanan i-imp-por?"

"Ya, Naruto-sama. Tadi anda dan calon isteri anda memesan paket _duluxe_ yang isinya _saffron_ tuna dari Swedia, _C__aviar_ bakar dari Paris, susu keledai putih dari New Zealand, teh gingseng dari Korea, nasi herbal dari Thailand, dan yang paling mahal adalah keju jawa alias ketela dari Indonesia, Naruto-sama."

_Saffron _tuna? Yang bentuknya kayak bubur ayam kuning itu?

Kaviar bakar? Bah! Wujudnya sueduikit banget, kayak biji delima itu?

Susu keledai putih? walah, tadi Naruto salah baca jadi susu putih saja.

Teh gingseng? Yang rasanya aneh itu? Mana sedikit pula.

Nasi herbal? Yang rasanya kayak mint bakar itu? Huek!

Keju jawa? Ketela? Yang bentuknya seperti kayu gelondong tapi kecil yang kenyal saat dimakan?

Emaaaak~ tolongin gue!

Saat itu, Naruto pengen banget punya keahlian pingsan kayak _Hinata-anime_. Mudah. Cepat. Praktis. Gratis pulak!

Nyata, ia hanya seorang Naruto, preman pasar yang (diragukan) beruntung dapat menikah dengan janda cantik yang masih perawan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat pemilik kedai dengan bangganya memberi kelonggaran pembayaran Naruto. Bukan dengan duit, tapi kerja rodi di kedai ramen ini selama…er, ya sampai Naruto bisa melunasi bon-nya itu.

Naruto pengen banget nangis guling-guling. Meratapi nasib jelek yang menimpanya kini. Mencoba menghibur diri, dia merenung. Setidaknya dia akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Setidaknya dia akan bisa dapat kerja halal dan meninggalkan profesinya sebagai preman pasar. Yak! Syarat kerja halal sudah di tangan.

Jauh dari jangkauan penginderaanya, paman yang selalu mengiringi Hinata, mendekati nyonya-nya tersebut.

"Hinata-sama, misi berhasil."

_##Say "SAH!"##_

**Bersambung ke cahpter 3...**

**Nyaha, makin gaje aja nih cerita. Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian dalam bentuk review? #puppy eyes no jutsu. Meooww**

**C'mon Say Thanks:**

**Guest: makasih yah, ini sudah di apdeth, **** review again yak.**

**Moku-chan: hehehe, makasih be ge te ya, Plis ripyu lg yaaa**

**dt 4345****: oke jreeeeng. Hehehe**

**Ritard-san: waw, ikutan IFA caranya gimana yak? Hehehe#katro. Ntar saya jadi penambah polling deh. Makasih ya, Naruto emang beda, hehehe...**

**Nick name: sankyuu beraaaaat. Nyaha!**

**Moyahime: hehe, makasih benget. **

**Ichal: wokeeeh, trimakasih yo. Ini chapter berikutnya menunggu reviewmu. **

**Fuu yuki: Hinata janda, mantan suaminya? Siapa yah? Hahaha, saya serahkan pada pembaca deh. Nyaa, just call me 'fui' is enough. :D saya belum pantes nyandang 'senpai'. **

**Hikari-san: ditunggu review darimu lagiiii. **

**Tazkiya-san: hehehe, memperhalus bahasa preman nih critanya. Mercon adalah jiwa Hiashi. Duar! Huooooh**

**Blue sapphire-san: wuooh, kalo ada yang mau ngejadiin ftv, harus nggak lupa honorer ke saya #timpuked. Hahahaha. Terima kasih ya**

**NH Fanz: Hinata masih suci kok. Calm down gan. Hehehe. Btw, MAHO itu apa?**

**Poer: oke err, mas atau mbak nih-bro. Hehehe**

**Namikaze resta: hehe, makasih ya udah mau ketawa #lho? Hehe, lanjut review yah.**

**Yamashita-san: oke, siap sedia grak pokoknya. Yang penting kamu review lagi. Hahaha. :D**

**Amekxi-chan: iya, kasian. Tuh Naru-nii masih di klinik, bentol-bentol # . Re-re-pyuh lage #bleeding**

**Om si: nyaha, akhirnya anda review cerita saya juga. Makasih ya Om.**

**Nara kazuki: hahaha, bersiaplah membuat CV lamaran kepada beliau untuk meminang Neji. Hahay**

**Soraya-san: yosh, terima kasih ya, review lagi boleh, tertawa lagi, sangat boleh. **

**Ls: waw, review-mu paling panjang. Arigato yah, udah dua kali kamu nunjukin rasa sayang kamu ke aku. **** kalo Naruto-nii pengecut, kamu apa hayo? Hihi, NHL pecundang yah? Harga diriku dipertanyakan? Mau ngelamar aku nih ceritanya? Aih, kamu gitu yah. Hahaha.**

**Ennaka: lebih sweatdroped lagi kalo sampe zetsu yang jadi hakim. Hahaha, okee makasih banyak.**

**Ristia-san: okeeeeeh, :D**

**ILA-san: aih, saya jadi terharu. Saya orangnya cuek, tapi makasih banget atas semangat yang ILA-san sampaikan ke aku. Arigato gozaimashita. :D. Ohya, ripyu ditunggu lagi nih. Hehe**

**Uzumina-san: mau diapet? Hahay, ngakak juga baca reviewmu. :D repiew lagi yang banyak oke?**

**Anne-san: wo-wo-wo-wo keeeeh...**

**Demikooo: kyaaa, asap? Hahaha, siap sedia grak!**

**Apakah masih mau dilanjut atau dibuang saja jauh-jauh nih cerita? Saya tunggu konfirmasi anda lewat review. Segala bentuk. Teguran, sapaan, cacian, kritikan, bahkan flame, saya terima dengan senang hati. **

**Salam**

**Aiko fusui**


	3. Chapter 3, Benar-benar Sah, atau?

**Saya benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap fict ini, siapa yang setuju angkat keteknya! Hahaha.**

_**Gomen ne watashi minna-sama**_**, saya juga punya urusan di dunia sana yang nggak bisa ditinggal, bahkan sekedar mengedit ini fict dan mempublishnya. **_**Gomen gomen gomen...#ojigi**_

**Nah, karena saya yakin kalian ke sini bukan untuk mendengar curhatan saya, maka langsung saja gerakkan scroll-mu ke bawah.**

**This is my story...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Pair: Naruhina, all the way... ^^**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, bukan bashing, humor-yang diragukan kelucuannya, aneh, **_**the most handsome boy**_** disini adalah Naruto-kun, jadi bagi penggemar cowok-cowok keren di kingdom Naruto selain tuh main chara, mohon maaf, **

_**Let's enjoy my fict**_**, kalau bisa tertawa ya, dikit juga nggak apa-apa. Hehehe.**

**C'mon, Please Say SAH!**

Chapter 3: Benar-benar Sah, atau...?

Menjadi orang sibuk ada hikmahnya juga. Bisa teliti, disiplin, fokus, dan yang paling penting tidur bisa nyenyak. Ya, tidur nyenyak adalah sebuah kenikmatan yang jarang didapat cowok Uzumaki itu. Selalu, kalau menjelang tidur, waspada sekeliling. Ada _fan__s__ girl_ (saya ragu, apa ibu-ibu disebut _girl_?) yang ngejar atau petugas ronda malam yang ngusir.

Tapi sekarang, dia bisa mendapatkan fasilitas itu dengan penuh kedamaian. Tidur di atas futon, sembari menyelimuti diri dengan selimut hangat nan lembut. Pegal-pegal, capek, jadi semacam pendorong buat cepat-cepat masuk ke dunia mimpinya. Mantap!

Apalagi waktu seharian dia harus menerjemahkan Twiligth ke dalam Bahasa Konoha, beuh. Meskipun hancur tak keru-keruan, nggak nyurutin semangatnya buat tetep menghayati adegan dimana ranjang pengantin baru Edward-Bella yang roboh. Dari situ, Naruto jadi terinspirasi untuk mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersembunyi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang 'diharuskan' untuk dilakukan di malam istimewa bersama Ayang Hinata. Uhuy.

Tiga bulan terakhir ini, memang jadwalnya tidak lagi hanya ikut pelatihan di kandang Hyuuga. Dia punya pekerjaan baru sebagai juru icip-icip di kedai ramen. Enak sih, yang bikin dia capek tuh, kuah yang disendokkan ke mulutnya selalu dalam keadaan panas. Apa gak melepuh tuh lidah?

Sebenernya sih Naruto belum tahu menahu atas konspirasi yang diselenggarakan Hinata bersama Paman Pemilik Kedai untuk memberinya pekerjaan. Dan rahasia kecil yang terjadi di balik peristiwa itu adalah bahwa jalan pikiran Hinata yang kelewat ekstrem dengan mengusulkan bahwa Naruto harus kerja rodi dulu sebelum bener-bener jadi pegawai yang digaji di sana. Maklum, Hinata hanya manusia biasa yang punya jalan pikiran sama dengan orang lain, yaitu bahwa ex-preman yang belum seratus persen tobat bukanlah manusia dengan hati bak malaikat. Jadi, harus yang luar biasa juga perlakuannya. Hihihi.

Dan bersyukurlah pada Dewa Janshin karena kepolosan Naruto-_atau kebodohan?_- yang sama sekali nggak curiga sama calon isteri yang kadung ia cintai saat menanyakan keadaan pekerjaan barunya. Padahal Naruto sama sekali belum cerita ke siapapun. Gengsi atuh. Masak preman tajir kayak dia nggak bisa bayar 40 juta? Huhuhu.

Selain itu, dia juga punya kegiatan baru bareng Hiashi-sama. Calon mertuanya itu memberi wejangan khusus plus praktek-praktek merakit mercon. Hiashi ngasih dia kiat-kiat jitu untuk membentuk mercon mutakhir yang aman dikonsumsi sama manusia di semua umur. Namun, sebelum itu, ayah dua anak itu ngasih tugas ke Naruto buat ngerakit mercon sepanjang 4 meter dengan bentuk kelinci.

Dan apa yang terjadi sesudahnya saudara-saudara? Si Naruto kena marah! Kok bisa?

Ya jelas, orang dia disuruh buat bentuk kelinci, malah melenceng ke bentuk tubuhnya Hiashi berbikini. Dahsyat juga nih tangannya Naruto.

Belum habis, masih ada acara seminggu sekali sama ayah Hinata. Dan dia punya catatan khusus, harus bisa hapal ikrar akad nikah yang di namai ijab-kabul dalam bahasa arab buat Hinata.

Normal kalau Naruto yang baru pertama kali mendengar kata 'Bahasa Arab' mendadak linglung tak sampai juntrungan. Jangan salahkan dia yang hanya mantan preman yang terlalu senang karena bisa menikah gratis tanpa mengeluarkan biaya sepeserpun untuk mengalami pengalaman yang hanya bisa ia rasakan ketika nonton film bokep.

Ketika pertama kali dia harus mengucapkan; _'Qabiltu nikahaha watajwiijaha linafsi bilmahri al-madzkuuri halan!'_, malah melenceng menjadi; _"Qabelet nikahaha sama Hinata Hyuugaha bi nafsu di malam hari al-syukuri, HALAL!"_ dengan lantang. Kontan mengundang satu benjolan khusus dari Hinata yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarnya di muka Naruto.

Tiga bulan terakhir ini, banyak banget perkembangan bagus yang dialami Naruto. Imannya ada, _leadership_, oke. Lidah, melepuh. Utang kurang 38,599 juta. Merakit mercon, sudah handal. Bisa dibilang sudah cocok jadi penerusnya Hiashi. Hapalan ikrar? Er, ya begitulah. Namanya saja masih pemula.

Tapi, dalam bidang asmara dan pedekate, lancar! Selancar air bah situ gintung yang menjadi tragedi nasional dan ramai digosipin kayak beritanya Ariel memakai anting-anting.

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat, teratur, dan serba ada, meski ada saja kerikil dan batu sandungan yang malah memberi warna tersendiri bagi hidupnya. Semacam saat Naruto disuruh memilih sarapan yang bagus untuk keluarganya nanti, Hinata sendiri lho yang akan masak. Karena nggak mau di cap sebagai calon suami yang nggak gaul, Naruto pun nyebutin beberapa makanan yang ia rasa keren banget buat diucapin.

"Naruto-san mau sarapan apa buat keluarga kita nantinya?" tanya Hinata

"Um, _dolorest umbride sauce, harry potter and the coconut factory, alice in the wonderland_, dan minumannya es teh sudah cukup. Hehehe." Aduh Mang, itu mah nama-nama ngawur semua.

Hinata pingsan dalam sekejap.

Pokoknya ada-ada aja ulah Naruto-Hinata yang aneh-aneh, tapi malah membuat _couple_ tersebut semakin mendalami perasaan masing-masing. Kata sayang dan cinta memang nggak pernah secara eksplisit disebut-sebut dalam gombalan lucu maupun rayuan syahdu dalam hubungan mereka. Tapi cukuplah sebagai mereka sendiri, dengan hati yang semakin lama semakin memahami, bisa tahu betapa pasangan yang mereka dapatkan dengan jalan yang tidak terduga itu mampu membuat mereka saling bergalau ria.

Hingga tibalah pada waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tepat pada tanggal 10 Desember, kediaman Hyuuga di sulap menjadi gelaran akad nikah paling bersejarah di Konoha. Di dalam ruang keluarga yang emang luas dan kini di hiasi berbagai macam bunga, berbagai macam orang berkumpul, dari kernet bus kota sampai pejabat selokan hadir disana, menjadi saksi atas pernikahan yang akan segera di laksanakan.

Di tengah ruangan, meja panjang kecil menjadi pemisah antara tubuh Hiashi dan Naruto yang duduk di samping Hinata. Kedua pengantin itu mengenakan pakaian seba putih. Gaun menjuntai indah yang bersih, di selingi corak-corak hiasan ungu, mempercantik tampilan Hinata yang hari itu menyanggul rambutnya.

Banyak tamu sudah berkumpul. Ada pak lurah pain beserta isteri (konan), ibu-ibu yang dulunya anggota _'__W__e-love-naruto-kun-4-ever'_, bapak-bapak yang dulu cemburu abis ke Naruto, preman-preman kacangan-anak buah Naruto-yang datang dengan pakaian batik Cirebon, dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam pernikahan ini.

Suasana haru mendominasi tatkala MC acara mengumumkan bahwa akad nikah segera di langsungkan. Reflek, Hiashi dan Naruto berjabat tangan. Erat. Telapak tangan Naruto berkeringat, gugup. Mukanya pucet, sepucet lobak segar yang baru di petik dari kebun.

Sunyi. Hening. Semua mendadak diam. Khidmat seperti detik-detik pembacaan proklamasi kemerdekaan. Tegang seperti upacara demo besar-besaran di _Beverly Hill_ dengan tema turunkan singlet Paris Hilton. Dan kebelet kayak orang mau boker tapi masih berada di bus antar kota dengan toilet berjarak 270 km lagi. Hiperbolis yak?

"_Ya walidil mubarok,_Naruto Bin Uzumaki_, ankahtuka wajawwajtuka _Hinata binti Hiashi Hyuuga_ bi mahri gratisun, halan_!" kata Hiashi, sebagai ucapan ijab. Matanya nyalang, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun ketika dia mengucapkannya. Sekedar bocoran, Hiashi ternyata membawa catatan kecil yang ia selipkas di tangan kirinya yang berada di bawah meja. Maklum, dia juga nggak terlalu bisa bahasa arab, dan karena nggak mau mengecewakan putri tersayangnya, dia bela-belain membayar mahal KUA Indonesia Pusat untuk menuliskan teks ijab khusus untuknya.

"_Q__-qq-q__obiltu…_" Naruto mulai sebagai Qobul.

"Hwee~"seorang bayi mengganggu proses akad. Bahu Naruto meluruh, mata birunya yang bulat mengirim sinyal ke (hampir) mertuanya itu supaya akad di di ulang. Buyar.

"_Ya walidil mubarok,_Naruto Bin Uzumaki_, ankahtuka wajawwajtuka _Hinata binti Hiashi Hyuuga_ bi mahri gratisun, halan_! " sekali lagi, Hiashi mengulang ijabnya. Dan sekali lagi seorang preman teman Naruto membuat ulah.

PRANG!

Memecahkan piring, sekaligus memecahkan konsentrasi yang sudah susah payah dia bangun kembali. Si pelaku yang mengagung-agung kan masa depan itu nyengir _innocent_, di bayar setimpal dengan lemparan mikrofon oleh Naruto yang sudah hampir _henshin_ preman mode.

"Dj# *%, K%$# *, loe lihat gue lagi mo nikah kagak, HAH!" damprat Naruto yang masih sulit nahan emosi. Widwih, semua penghuni hutan dan teman-temannya tarzan disebutin semua tuh. Absensi satu per satu.

Hinata yang anteng, tampak tak sabar juga. Beberapa kali janda cantik itu menghela nafas bosan. Ngasih kode 'cepat selesaikan' pada calon suami yang banting tulang merebut hatinya. Padahal aslinya rada takut juga ngeliat reaksi calon suami keduanya yang sangar itu. Nggak kuku kalo harus membayangkan ritual suci mereka nanti. Takut kalo hewan-hewan itu datang buat nontonin mereka.

Oke, kembali ke akad.

Setidaknya, ada 20 kali pengulangan pengucapan akad. Alasannya antara lain sebagai berikut:

Hiashi mendadak mules, butuh 25 menit untuk orang tua itu menghabiskan waktu di kakus. Nongkrong.

Si penghulu merangkap petugas KUA, ketiduran. Saking lamanya Naruto tergagap mengucapkan qabul.

Naruto mendadak lupa dan berkeras minta ramen yang langsung mendapat bogem dari Hinata yang menahan marah.

Saksi yang benar-benar nggak bisa dipercaya datang dengan membawa tuntunan pemalsuan ijin jalan tol#nggak nyambung.

Ada Qasidahan yang malah menyanyi dengan girang; _Duhai senangnya pengantin baru, duduk bersanding bercanda ria, teroret roret roret..._ nganggu proses akad.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba nangis karena nggak kuat menerima cobaan bahwa betapa untuk menikah yang kedua kali saja susahnya seperti menyuruh bayi dua bulan makan sendiri dengan kaki.

Saksi yang tiba-tiba tuli dan minta diuangi.

Dan lain sebagai-nya (pembaca bisa mengarang sendiri alasan yang cocok)

Dan akhirnya, dengan penuh suka cita, dengan bertaburan bom-bom mercon yang meletuskan bunga-bunga cinta, Naruto pun bilang;

"_Qabiltu nikakhaha watajwijaha__ linafsi bilmahri al madzkuur gratisun, HALAN!__"_

"Sah?" penghulu nanya ke _audience._

Hening, saksi-saksi angkat bahu, bodoh. Jelas, karena mereka adalah teman-teman Naruto yang lulus SD saja tidak dapat ijazah. Setelah mendapat ancaman dari Naruto yang frustasi, mereka bersorak nyaring. "SAH!" yang langsung diikuti oleh koor para hadirin. Diiringi derai tangis dari mantan member fans Naruto, menyusul kata _'Alhamdulillah'_ membahana.

Pengantin cewek yang udah pengen mewek karena frustasi, tersenyum lebar. Menghela nafas dan menyeka peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya. Sukses sudah. Impiannya menikah a la anang-ashanti terkabul. Rasanya dia pengen nari-nari gaje disana sambil bergerak 'berhasil' meniru dora, tapi nggak jadi ketika Hiashi menatapnya sangar.

Jangan permalukan nama Hyuuga! Begitu pesan yang tersirat dari pandangan si Bapak.

Hari itu, momentum terpecah. Meledak dan terbagi-bagi menjadi beberapa pecahan revolusi. Di hari pernikahan yang, err, kacau itu, Naruto yang semula preman pasar penggoda ibu-ibu, berubah menjadi pria Uzumaki, terhormat yang menikahi putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Pembubaran secara 'SAH!' kelompok _fanatic_ Naruto _illegal_ pun dilakukan dengan berderai air mata ketidakrelaan yang tertekan. Berhentinya bapak-bapak garong melirik Hinata karena nggak mau berurusan lagi dengan preman yang mampu membuat malam-malam mereka kesepian ditinggal isteri pergi nontonin Naruto yang lagi main poker.

Senyum Hiashi yang mengembang terus karena berhasil mendapat pewaris perusahaan merconnya.

Dan~para preman yang mendadak menjadi_ Naruto_ _wannabe_, rame-rame nabung buat operasi plastik biar ganteng. Pamer dan tebar pesona di pasar, lalu dipincut sama ibu-ibu, kemudian yang paling mereka inginkan adalah:

Nikah sama cewek cantik secara GRATIS!

Uhuy, siapa yang nolak sih?

#_Say SAH!_#

10 jam kemudian…

"Kyaa, TOU-SAN!"

Jeritan pengantin wanita itu membahana, membumbung seantero rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang nggak bisa dibilang sempit itu. Sumbernya dari kamar pengantin yang mendadak pintunya menjeblak terbuka, mempertontonkan drama yang berupa seorang wanita dengan gaun tidurnya berlari sambil memegangi dadanya di lengkapi dengan air mata yang kian menderas.

Sang ayah yang baru berhasil terpejam lima detik setelah resepsi pernikahan, sekonyong-konyong bangkit. Menghampiri putrinya yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah.

Hiashi was-was, takut kejadian 'itu' terulang kembali. Kan nggak lucu juga kalau _body_ Hinata yang emang 'wow' membunuh dua suaminya di malam pertama. Mggak etis kan? Hiashi nggak mau lagi menunggu terlalu lama memiliki mantu cowok. Naruto udah_ perfect_ banget soalnya jadi pengusaha mercon. Udah semurna banget buat dikerjain juga.

"Ne, Hinata, ada apa? Suamimu mati lagi?" Hiashi nanya langsung ke topik, menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang mesti dibuat setenang mungkin, tetep aja suara Hiashi terdengar bergetar.

Hinata menggeleng dalam pelukan, lalu dia mundur menatap nanar kepada mata ayahnya yang menuntut jawaban pasti.

"Bukan Tou-san. N-naruto-kun kuat mental melihat 'diriku'" suaranya serak, dibarengi dengan rona memerah yang perlahan menyusup ke wajahnya tatkala mengingat opening ritual yang hampir saja dilakukan.

"Jadi?" ada kelegaan tersendiri dalam suara Hiashi. Yes! Gue nggak kehilangan mantu. Meski ada kebingungan yang tersisa.

Menelan ludah dan mengulur waktu, seolah mendramatisir suasana, kepala Hinata menoleh ke belakang, disana Naruto tiba-tiba datang dengan hanya menggunakan celana piyama. Arah pandang Hiashi mengikuti putrinya.

"D-dia, Tou-san…"

"Ya, Hinata?"

"D-dia… BELUM DISUNAT! Hueee…"

Hinata ambruk lagi dalam pelukan Hiashi. Ayah bermata putih itu melongo. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Baru pertama kali dia mengalami hal seperti ini. Pengalaman _anyar_!

Perlahan, mata Hiashi melotot ke Naruto. Menemukan pemuda yang nyengir _innocent_ dan garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah merona.

Kebingungan menjadi tingkat dewa, meski begitu satu pikiran yang kemudian meyakinkannya menjadi _super-father,_ terlintas. Sekejap, telunjuk kanannya teracung ke depan, mengarah ke Naruto.

Dengan suara lantang Hiashi berkata: "Naruto, kau harus SUNAT!"

Kemudian berpaling ke Hinata, "Ne, Hinata. Sunat itu….APA?"

Hahahahaha~

OWARI

**Huaaaah, kutunaikan utangku dengan alhamdulillah. Hehehe**

**Gimana gimana gimana? Sequel? Kyaaaa. Nggak janji ah. :p #pede berat.**

**Thanks to My Allah, for your bless to us. Thanks to my parents, for your much love, thanks to my lil bro, kejahilanmu sumber inspirasiku Dik. Thanks juga ke temen-temen se-kosan yang doyan banget gangguin acara ngetik-ngetik dengan ngiming-ngimingi kepiting baladonya #author ngeces. Hehehe.**

**Thanks to Our Planet, karena udah mau bertahan setua ini menampung kami yang menumpang. Thanks to... blah blah blah #author dibekep Neji-kun**

**Say thanks to: al-afraa, nailly (miyoko), nara kazuki, hyuuna toki, ritard-san, uzumina ai-chan, ennaka24, yamashita-san, freeya-san, bluesapphire-san, qiaros: kamu orang malaysia? Wah, asyik sangat fict kitorang kena baca kamu. Riang hati sangat. **** #betul nggak sih bahasanya? **

**Say thanks juga kepada: dt 4345, ristia15, demikoo, dey-chan, moku-chan, ****Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki**** (saya kesulitan membaca namamu, hehe), fathiyah juga makasih, anne garbo, naruto lover, soraya-san, hikari mira-san, dan teman-teman lainnya yang nyebut diri mereka silent reader. Sankyuu berat. # kalian semua.**

**Oke, sepertinya sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, berhubung modem pinjeman, maka dari itu harus cepat dikembalikan, saya mohon pamit dari kalian.**

**Oya, REVIEW slalu dinanti dengan hati berdebar-debar. Segala bentuk review, baik pujian#ngarep, kritik, saran, flame, dan lain-lain, diterima dengan lapang dana. hehe**

**Salam penuh cinta**

**Aiko Fusui**

**NaruHina lover**


End file.
